El mundo se acaba mañana
by St. Yukiona
Summary: En esa época sólo sabía retorcerme, había aprendido a dejar de pedir clemencia y a pedir por más. Eso te excitaba y provocaba que acabaras más rápido, que te regaras en mí, que esparcieras la misma semilla de donde yo había nacido. El mundo se acaba mañana y yo sólo quiero que conozcas a Mattsun. [Incesto] [Abuso] [Yaoi]


**Descarga de responsabilidad:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece..

 **Advertencia:** Más cerveza para la cabeza, ¿han escuchado esa canción? No. Igual no importa. Esto es drama puro y duro, violación, incesto y demás joyas.

 **Especificaciones:** Esta belleza se hizo para el **2do. Desafío de drabble** s de la página de Fb: " **Es de fanfics** ". 500 palabras exactas.

 **Cumpleaños:** 26 de diciembre. **2: Tragedia. 6: Lemon**. El destino lo sapéh.

 **Cronopios del autor** : Nanananana Yukionna. Bueno aquí les dejó este fast que hice hace media hora. No está beteado, pero skdbskf. LAMENTO MUCHO que mi primer MattsuMakki sea este. :,D de verdad lo siento. Sin más disfruten y odien-me.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **El mundo se acaba mañana**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El mundo se acaba mañana y quiero que conozcas a Mattsun, padre.

Es un chico, lo siento. A pesar de que tu relación conmigo tampoco es muy normal sé que te pondrás furioso. Siempre deseaste que contrajera matrimonio y formara una feliz familia, como la que nosotros perdimos a temprano tiempo cuando perdimos a mamá.

 _Un pequeño y adorable hogar._

 _Una esposa amorosa y dos hijos que se amaran como tú me amabas._

 _Un doloroso y enfermo amor._

 _El mundo se acaba mañana y sigo sin comprender como es que funciona esto de los afectos._

Lo que entiendo a la perfección es que mi cuerpo se acelera cuando estoy cerca de él. Casi igual que cuando estaba cerca tuyo y hundías tus manos entre mis pantalones para presionarme, sacarme a base de caricias ponzoñosas los largos suspiros que se transformaban de a poco en gemidos. El cuerpo se me tensa cuando me recorre con sus labios del mismo modo en que tú lo hacías cada noche cuando íbamos a dormir, hundiendo tu boca en la mía, aferrando tu existencia en mi intimidad que había dejado de ser casta hacía mucho tiempo atrás. En esa época sólo sabía retorcerme, había aprendido a dejar de pedir clemencia y a pedir por más. Eso te excitaba y provocaba que acabaras más rápido, que te regaras en mí, que esparcieras la misma semilla de donde yo había nacido. Exprimiendo de mí hasta la última gota cuando no podía, estando al borde empujándome más y más.

Con él es tan diferente. Me empuja, tira de mí, hacia un límite diferente. Una frontera distinta mientras nos cogemos de las manos, mientras nos miro de reojo por algún espejo: nuestras siluetas caminando juntas, combinando.

Es enorme pero, amable y herido. A veces pareciera que se va a fracturar más pero siempre encuentra la fuerza para sonreír, sonreír a la fuerza pero suave. Así como un tren que frena a tiempo antes de matar a alguien.

Creo que me gusta porque me hace estar tranquilo, padre.

El mundo se acaba mañana y sigo sin comprender como es que acabe enredado en la humanidad de Mattsun, estará asustado mañana, no quiero dejar la rutina que ya conocemos para no asustarlo más, creo que será el más asustado.

Vas a estar furioso, y querrás tenerme frente tuyo para apresurar tu miembro hinchado contra mi boca para descargar tu ira, pero dios gracias ya no habrá nada más.

Y si he tomado esta decisión, es porque mi mundo cada vez se consume más.

No quiero que el mundo de Tooru y Hajime colapsen junto al mío.

Sé que estarán bien.

Ustedes entienden esas cosas, yo sencillamente ya no soy capaz de ello.

Antes de que mi mundo acabe.

Quiero que conozcas a Mattsun, y le digas que lo siento, que es por tu culpa que tome la decisión

Makki.

Pd. Por favor no hagan ningún tipo de rito religioso. No entiendo porque se hacen esas cosas.

Clave de redes sociales: xxx-xxx

.

.

.

¿Comentarios?

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


End file.
